In the field of lighting technology, over the last few years elongate lighting devices have increasingly been used which include an elongate carrier structure, which may be flexible, on which electrically powered light radiation sources are mounted sequentially. The latter may be comprised e.g. of solid-state light radiation sources, e.g. LED sources, which are distributed on the carrier as a linear array with constant pitch.
In implementing a lighting device by coupling a plurality of such modules (which are currently named “flex” modules when they exhibit flexibility), it may be difficult to keep the same pitch in the region of mutually facing end or front portions of two subsequent modules.
For instance, if in the coupling region there is provided a connection to a power supply line, in the coupling area the light radiation sources may be separated by a wider distance than the pitch of the sources provided on the modules being mutually connected. This may lead to an irregularity of the light flux emitted by the device (in other words, a region which is at least slightly darker than the rest of the device), which is perceived negatively.